fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude/Archive/July-December 2012
-untitled- I love yooouuu ( ^ 3^) (For introducing me to Homestuck with your Captcha Head! ( ^ -^))Jumbods64 14:50, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : You're welcome! 17:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : BTW, in what page are you currently? 17:31, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Look a this! I think that my best rific yet! It depict Openning Street with the addition of fan-ball! I plan on doing this to each stage and name them Spipad Adventure. Do you think that it's cool? Note that it's not made almost entirly from scratch:It's a modfied screenshot. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Now this is what I call "learning fast". Just note the scrollbars "white pixels", signing how many items are in a row. Other than that, nice job! 21:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Fixed(Maybe).I consider 4 items in a square in certain area to count and not 1. : Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:49, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: An idea to consider, but the current looks fine by me (and possibly by everyone). 21:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: I mean: 4 items = 1 white pixel in the scrollbar. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 22:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Oh! Well, that's because the inside of the blue square can fit in 6 pixels in a "=" formation. Check my latest artwork in regard to this. Note to myself: The position of the items in a row in the inventory is not reflected to the white pixel's positions in the scrollbar (no empty spaces in-between). 22:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sprite request + reward I got a request thingy. Can you make sprites of Luna's weaponry? There's pictures of them on the pages. In exchange for this, I will handle ALL of the Cell Center requests, save for my two requests. ...and another thing... like... can you make a gif of luna firing the XM6000? ONLY IF YOU WANT THIS IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL YOU CAN TELL ME TO GO FUCK MYSELF ON THAT ONE IF YOU WANT AND I WON'T HOLD YOU TO IT Oh, and, you know, if you DON'T want to do any of this, that's perfectly ok, too... I just suck shit when it comes to spriting, especially compared to you. (And do NOT say that you're an "amatuer" because YOU'RE FUCKING NOT, DAMNIT. TAKE A LITTLE PRIDE IN YOUR WORK.) DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : I will so try these! Will start immediately after the Species Functions page is fixed. After this escapade, I will continue fixing the rest of the LDZX pages. Will not let you down, but I need to go to bed, since I've been staying out a couple of nights. I hate sleeping. 23:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) New AC ...I want to make a new AC, but before adding it, I wanted to demand you if it would be good. It would be the Aquatic Center. There, you can demand to OP to search and find a pet. There are different places, some may arrive in the futur too. The first place added would be Grassy Lake. #Do you think it's a good idea? #Can I add it? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : I don't know if you noticed this, but the LDZX Corp. is still reviving, and adding more things can get messy and tough. So I suggest waiting until it is SORT OF sort out. : As for the "Aquatic Center".... Does this work like a search party, where you can find wild pets and put them up for adoption, as well finding your lost pets when it ran away due to ignorance? : 15:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : You can found Aquatic(Waterborne, but include water-living creature) losts pets. You can send a request for a pet every one week. If you don't claim the pet, it will be put in AC 3. Place contains differents pets:A Shark will not be founded at a lake, but a fish can, for example. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 15:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: So it applies only to aquatic species? Hm, needs more opinions. ::: 15:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: The greenhouse has only plant(With VERY rare epceptions sometimes). And the Aquatic Center can found any species as long it live in water and not in the air(Like Pink Gel Walker) ::: Poisonshot ProfileTalk 15:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Hmmm, looks ideal to me, but I'll let you start that out once the pets have been confiscated. In the mean time, you can create a blog and let them sort it out. ::::: 15:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) RESPONSE Seperately. Also, question- Did you do the gif? If you didn't, that's perfectly ok. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : Kay then. Here they are: (These are marked in "L", for Luna) : About the GIF: I haven't started it yet, because fixes in the wiki. I have done the sprite thus far ( ), as for the GIF itself, I may need to hold it back; preferably until a new PC is bought. 00:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC) : Hah, nice. :D Also, since you asked, I just wanted these for the hell of it. Maybe LAT will use these in his story for something. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:14, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Glad you like it! I also provided name ideas for the team. Might want to check out. 00:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Kidnapped! This pet(Stovipare) family have been kidnapped! He(It's a male) looks a child pet! He remember it's mother is a Golden Bubble, as it's whole family is made of Bubble. Could you help me to find his family and the criminal? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 16:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : I'll try.... while the confis list is in work. 16:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Question Will you get back to the wiki one day? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) : Of course I will! I just have to grow up and prepare myself for the millitary and, well, LIFE. I don't what will happen, but I'll keep visiting even in hardships such as this. Just have to finish the Breeding Center/Greenhouse requests before calling it a night. 12:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Wait, how old are you? And are you going to work at the military? Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: I'm 17, finished 10th grade, and also received a warning before arrest to September, which it made zero sense to me. I'm sure it is a first appointment, since I don't have a clue on how it blends with school. 13:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Unrelated Stuff Do you have a non-SR style sprite/illustration of your troll avatar? Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Aw, crud. I'll make one later on. 14:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Does he have hair? If yes, what kind of hair? Look-a-troopa (talk) 14:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Bald until you say that he isn't. Look-a-troopa (talk) 14:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: I have hair similar to Karkat's, except less sharp. And my right horn is almost hexagonal. But other than that, I dig it! 14:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: P.S. My symbol is this: 14:32, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::: There we go. Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Perfect. *wipes tear* 15:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Would you go chating? I do not force you, but it would be cool! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 16:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : I am a bit occupied with tasks, and besides, I don't say much other than notes and sorts, but thanks anyway. 17:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Moon Series I noticed the Moon Series do not have anything before it. So, do you have any idea of what is before the moon series? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 15:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : You mean what stage/seires will lead to the Moon series? Or what ideas I had before that? The latter being nothing. 16:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : What stage/series will lead to the Moon series. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 16:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: I don't seem to recall, but I have no idea, since I skimped that part. Originally it was supposed to be right after the megaboss (current or next). 16:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: There was supposed to be a rocket that the rangers discover, yes? LazroTalk 17:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I also recall that you can't return to the map until you get both fuel tanks from both megabosses (100% drop), allowing you to go back and forth. So yea. 17:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) FB Logo Change The logo for Monobook (File:Wiki.png) is basically the same as the one for the Wikia skin (File:Wiki-wordmark.png, is it?). Same file type, except that the logo for Mobook needs to be cropped, or else parts of the pic will be missing. The dimensions for Mobook are 135x155 px. What little information I provided about the logo was obtained from here. And, yeah, that's pretty much it. If you do get around to changing it, thanks, as I rarely find the time to fix Mobook. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 22:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, setting that aside for future references. 05:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ambigram I'll just leave this here~ :3 --Jumbods64 (talk) 18:20, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :That will definitely work. Thank you! 18:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Neo Logo with ambigram ZoshiX Talk Blog 04:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : We're now in the future! I guess the Moon theme be held off after Ice palace or next year. Good work! Now hold on, there's a fix I need to put on.... 04:29, August 6, 2012 (UTC) The great idea migration You mean the ideas part of the wiki is in metamorphosis, right? Is the Brewer obsolete? It's not in the class archive. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 14:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC) : If you mean "In progress of making it like DB-Wiki", then yes. I made a mistake while transferring the Brewer class; it isn't obsolete, as I see it has some potential. 16:12, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Leaving things I bet leaving the corps don't mean it's permanent, right? Also, for screenshots, don't worry, I have quite good screenshot skills;). Poisonshot ProfileTalk 11:33, August 31, 2012 (UTC) : I hope it won't be, as I will still respond if nobody else does for 3 days or so. : I do hope you have enough experience playing SR for.... a year. I stopped playing that while I was still gone. Just see what you do with stats and effects on the screen. 11:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, I bet I played SR for a year, but in my main team, I cannot pass through Pyramid. Please look-a-troopa in the comment board in AC2, too. I need some permission to have Swedish Bear. : Poisonshot ProfileTalk 11:45, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: You sure you have at least one melee character and at least a Priest? I've processed your order. 13:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: Meh. In my opinion, Priest are too weak to advance. The farthest I could be with a priest was the 2nd level(Grassland 1). Poisonshot ProfileTalk 22:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) -untitled_2- Hey, I saw you giving an art idea to my Wizard Class, I think it looks great, Although my first choice was different orbs, This is better! : Glad you like it! I might help you in continuing the Wizard development while I'll still work in adding the rest of the classes. : P.S. Please remember to provide header names and your signature (just add ~~~~) in the vicinity of talk pages. 19:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Holy mother of f-... I did not. I did NOT. I did not just HOLY F/CKING BIZONKERS I FORGOT ABOUT THIS COMPLETELY I AM THE WORST ADMIN EVER. Someone mail my decapitated head to 1X3B, please. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:48, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::....oops? 11:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::LD! You aren't! You know, everyone make mistakes. That was a simple mistake! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) -untitled_3- Hey, HGD. I'm not sure how to add those block's where you put the damage and stuff. Can you teach me? Oh and add a few more slot's on my Tomes page. Look at this: http://prntscr.com/ixdde see the boxes surrounding the text/number's? I need to learn how to create them. 1X3B (talk) 14:26, November 4, 2012 (UTC) : As far as teaching goes, follow examples on some of the tables on the idea pages. It mostly consists of loops between rows. Late replier, 19:02, December 13, 2012 (UTC) -untitled_4- Merry christmas! 1X3B (talk) 14:48, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Er, I had Hanukkah, but you too! 14:56, December 25, 2012 (UTC)